the story of their daughter
by AngieXRosyX
Summary: o.k. this ia a story of InuYasha and Kagome's daughter. its going to be a crossover of many different stories! um please read it i wanna know what you guys think.


**WE OWN NOTHING!**

There was thirty minutes left of my flight. The girl next to me kept staring and it was starting to anger me.

"So why are you going to America?" I sighed, that was the seventeenth time she asked and if I hadn't answered before why would I answer now. I could smell her anger at my refusal.

"Hellllooo! I'm talking to you." I looked over at her and snorted at her face. I wanted to laugh because she looked like an angry pig. She probably would have been really pretty if she hadn't coated her face in a thick layer of make-up. At that moment I was distracted by a loud ding and the pilot saying it was time to fasten our seat belts.

I could tell the clown next to me was displeased with my dismissal towards her. We finally touched the ground and I could easily smell the ocean. Sometimes I hated being a demon.

* * *

><p>Ah, finally school was over! I can finally got o the beach to swim with my friends.<p>

"Inume! Over here lets go!" I looked over to see my two friends Asheley and Alyssa. I jogged up to them and pounced on Alyssa who caught me easily.

"Oh I'm so excited! I get to go swimming with Lyssa and Ashey." Both of my friends laughed at me. What can I say I love the ocean, it's so pretty.

"I can't wait to show off my new bathing suit." I rolled my eyes at Asheley. She was so boy-crazy. I looked up at them.

"Well are we going or what?" I pulled Alyssa along behind me as we headed to my car. I just got a cute red Miata.

I could 'see' that Asheley was jealous of my new dress. It was black with ties at the shoulders and a pretty blue flower on the skirt and it flowed around me like silk.

We all piled into my car and headed toward the beach. Alyssa's aura is a pleasant blue while Asheley's is a puke green. I sighed, sometimes it sucks to be a priestess/hanyou.

* * *

><p>I was so glad to be out of that plane and outside in the open air. A strange feeling was welling in my chest, I felt like something great was going to happen today.<p>

I hurried and unpacked my bags at the hotel I was staying at before grabbing my new surfboard and heading to the beach in my new Jeep. It took exactly 5 minutes to get there and out to the water.

When I got out to the waves and actually started surfing I could hear a rather obnoxious voice talking about someone on the sand. I looked towards the beach and saw a group of three girls setting up near the water. One girl was complaining that the other was setting the towels down wrong. Both girls seemed to be ignoring her.

One of the girls, the tallest one, was obviously listening if the headphones were anything to go by. The last girl and also the smallest was shaking out a towel and bouncing up and own in obvious excitement. She caught my eye and for some reason I couldn't look away. I wasn't very worried about surfing because I knew I would be fine unless I was attacked while I was distracted. I watched as she set up an umbrella and radio before running back to their car and coming back with a picnic basket. She set both down by the towels and quickly turned on the radio. I heard the music from here. The song was called "Follow Me Down" by 3OH!3.

She jumped up and down in excitement before she started dancing. It wasn't a provocative dance more like her shaking her hips and spinning around but it was enough to cause a reaction. Her one companion, the annoying one, told her to knock it off and get in the water. She grabbed her tall friend and went to go in the water. Her friend pulled her back and told her to get out of her dress first. I chuckled before resuming my surfing only this time I was concentrating.

* * *

><p>I was finally at the beach! Now if only Asheley would stop complaining but I was used to it now. I finished with setting up, so I decided to turn on the radio. It was playing my favorite song!<p>

I started dancing but stopped when Asheley suggested I go swimming. I was so excited I almost went in my clothes! Thankfully Alyssa stopped me. I quickly took off my dress, grabbed Alyssa and we both bolted to the water. I walked until I was chest deep and let the waves pull me back to Alyssa, who was laughing at my antics. I was starting to get hungry so we headed back to the towels.

Asheley was staring at someone in the water. I looked back and saw a cute blonde boy on a surfboard. He was GOOD! I turned back and raided the picnic basket. Yeah, he was cute but there was only one boy I liked, to bad I can only remember his scent and his name, Kenshin….

* * *

><p>I looked over just as the girl looked in my direction. My heart stopped.<p>

"Inume?" I pointed my board quickly towards the beach. When I got to the beach a gust of warm air swept me from behind. Her head snapped up and she looked directly at me. I watched as she whispered my name. I couldn't help but smile at her. She got to her feet and ran to me. I caught her in my arms and spun her around.

She laughed gleefully as I put her down. She looked at my face and reached her hand up to push my hair out of my eyes.

She gave me one last hug before she grabbed my hand and dragged me back to her friends. I set my surfboard down before sitting next to her. She was explaining to her friends who I was. I lifted her and sat her on my lap like I used to when we were younger. She kept right on talking like it was nothing. The only person who seemed to care was the annoying one. She was glaring at Inume. Inume twisted around in my lap and gave me another hug. She proceeded to purr and rub her cheek against mine.

"Inume missed Kenshin!" She licked my cheek. I chuckled and said, "I thought you grew out of that?" Her smile was still contagious. "Nope! Never!" She turned back to her friends while I wiped my cheek off. I leaned my head on her back and closed my eyes. Inume had always been able to relax me. Her voice was an echo through her back and I was starting to doze.

* * *

><p>I felt Kenshin lean into my back. He was probably tired from his flight here and the surfing. "Aw…Inume you guys are so cute together. Are you two dating?" I blushed.<p>

"No we aren't dating, but I've known him all my life. We are childhood friends, and I haven't seen him since I was like 8." Alyssa just giggled. That's why I love Alyssa. She is always so nice and understanding. Plus she had a calming aura. Asheley on the other hand had a mean and nasty aura, and the only reason I hung out with her was so I could help her. I mentally shook my head (like that was going to happen). I was starting to give up hope. "Me…Nume…INUME!"

I jumped in seat effectively waking Kenshin up and looked at Alyssa.

"Huh?" She rolled her eyes and smiled. I said," Do you want to get some pizza with me?" I nodded excitedly and got off Kenshin who grumbled I put on my beach dress and turned to him. I couldn't help but laugh. THE Kenshin was sitting on a towel pouting! It was hilarious! "Oh shush you big baby lets go eat I'm hungry."

I reached my hand down, he grabbed it grumpily and I pulled him up. He picked up my towel and the picnic basket and headed towards my car with it. I grabbed the radio and jogged to catch up with him.

Behind me Asheley was fuming while Alyssa was giggling. By the time I caught up with him he was already at my car. I opened the trunk and we stuffed everything inside. "What are you going to do with your surfboard?" He looked up at me from his hunched over position. Recognition shown on his face. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

Guess I'll follow you guys in my car." I agreed with him and he hurried back and grabbed his surfboard and headed to a different section of the parking lot. Alyssa and Asheley finally got everything into the car. A big Jeep stopped in front of me. I was only slightly surprised to see Kenshin in it. He waved and got out of the way. We got in my car and drove to my favorite pizza place, Pizza My Heart. We get out of the car and Kenshin comes up next to me and grabs my hand. Asheley's aura turns a nasty dark green.

I notice Alyssa's aura is turning a dark blue. "Is something wrong Alyssa you seem upset?" She motioned with her head at Asheley. I mouthed 'oh' and we headed inside, apparently I'm not the only one who noticed her attitude.

We went inside and grabbed a booth near the back. It was Asheley's turn to pay for lunch. Both she and Alyssa went to the counter to order our regular pizza. Our pizza was one third pesto for me, one third Hawaiian for Alyssa, and one third meat lovers for Asheley. When we asked Kenshin what he wanted he said he'd eat whatever I was having. I was starting to remember things like how he always ate what I did because and I quote this, "Inume knows what's yummy so instead of getting something disappointing, I'm going to get something yummy."

I also remember that even as a child I was the only one he talked openly to or around. He was always so stoic. I looked over at him to see him watching me. I blushed. He smiled and grabbed my chin pulling me towards him.

* * *

><p>After her friends left I looked over at her. She was looking off into space probably remembering something. She had a cute little smile on her face and the setting sun hit her just right making her turquoise eyes sparkle.<p>

She got a thoughtful look on her face before glancing at me when she saw I was staring she blushed. And before I could stop myself I had grabbed her chin and slanted my lips over hers. She tasted like vanilla and strangely cinnamon apples. I pulled back. "Why do you taste like apple pie?" She blushed and smiled.

"My 'mom' made some for our picnic basket." I nodded and pulled her to me. I stroked her still damp hair and asked her the question I'd been wondering for awhile. "Why did you leave me?" she stiffened before smiling sadly and laid her head on my chest. I could smell her tears. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt especially you Kenshin. I like you…a lot."

I took a deep breath to calm myself before I tilted her head back and wiped away her tears.

I hated it when she cried. Once I got rid of them all I kissed her forehead and held her. "It's ok I understand. You were like this as a kid too." She calmed down and pushed me away just as her friends rounded the corner. They were holding a tray and 4 sodas. They sat down and we started to eat. "So what did you guys talk about while we were gone?"

The annoying one asked. "Oh we were just catching up." I grabbed another slice of the pesto. It was strangely delicious.

* * *

><p>'Oh. My. God! I just got kissed by my crush! I couldn't stop thinking about it.<p>

I've liked Kenshin for as long as I could remember. And he kissed me! Under the table he hooked his foot with mine and I couldn't help but smile. I can't believe he is actually courting me! We're just like my mom and dad! My real mom and dad are in Japan. Boy do I miss them. A hand on my head pulled me from my depressing thoughts. I looked over at Kenshin and he smiled.

I mock glared at him. "There better not be pizza grease in my hair." He just shrugged.

A huge surge of anger hit me, but it wasn't my anger it was Asheley's. Boy was she upset that Kenshin touched me, but she sure didn't show it on her face. When I looked at her she was all smiles. I wonder how she would act if she knew my uncle was lord of the western lands and Taiyoukai lord of the moon. Making me, Inume, princess Inu-hanyou of the west.

Plus the whole my mother is a Miko/priestess. Making me the only Miko/hanyou ever to be born. I bet her head would explode if she saw my demon form. All demons have at least two forms, their humanoid form and their demonic form. I happen to have three, humanoid, demon, and Miko forms. You can tell the difference because when I'm in my humanoid, I look human only that I have puppy ears, claws on my hands, and fangs, because my father who is an Inu-hanyou which means half-dog/demon. When I'm in my demonic form, I'm about 10 stories tall. I am a huge dog with a green crescent moon on my head and I have red eyes. When I'm in my Miko form, my hair grows to the floor, my eyes glow green, and I can kill demons with only a touch.

Right now I was using an illusion charm to make myself look human. These charms come in many different styles. Mine happens to be a small gold cross necklace. I took the last bite of my pizza and sighed in contentment. Next to me Kenshin was having a semi-conversation with Asheley consisting with her asking questions and him grunting out one word answers. Asheley was getting annoyed with his attitude while Kenshin was amused with hers.

* * *

><p>'God this girl never shuts up…' If it wasn't for Inume I would have left already.<p>

She was currently bouncing her knee into mine unconsciously. I could tell by her behavior that she wanted to leave. Her friend Alyssa noticed also. She turned to Asheley and said," I'm done, so are Inume and Kenshin, so let's go."

Asheley just scowled and cleaned up her plate. We gathered the left-overs and stood to leave. Alyssa called her mother to come get her and Asheley, while Inume and I headed to our cars. When we got to her car I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She blushed and turned away. I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. "You wanna come over and meet the people I'm staying with?" She blushed even redder and looked down waiting for my answer. I chuckled and said, "Yes".

She smiled big and got in her car. I walked to mine and got in.

I pulled out and waited for her to get in front of me. I followed her to a modest Victorian home near the beach. She parked out front and waited for me. I parked and got out of my car. She skipped over to me and grabbed my arm. She then proceeded to drag me after her. We walked in the front door and I was greeted by a cozy blue foyer, decorated with pictures of a happy family. Most of them had Inume in them. Inume pulled me up the staircase to the very last room. "This is mine". She opened the door and I was greeted by a red and black canopy bed with stuffed animals on it, most of them dogs. Black book shelves filled with books. A flat screen TV and stereo on one wall, and a CD shelf with at least fifty CDs. A closet which was probably a walk-in and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub.

All in all it was very much like Inume. The walls were decorated with pictures, most of them hand drawn of demons she had met.

Most didn't have faces, she probably couldn't remember them. It had been ten years since she had seen them. She did a little hop and bounce onto her bed, grab one of the stuffed animals, and hugged it to her chest. "This is Gabrielle. Don't tell anyone but he is my favorite." She nuzzled her face into the dog.

Damn I was jealous of that dog. She patted the bed next to her. I crawled onto the bed. Behind me the door closed. I looked back to see a vine receding back into the wood.

I looked at her, "You've gotten better at controlling them." She smiled big and held her hand out. "That's nothing check this out." Out of her palm grew a beautiful rose, the petals were the darkest red and the stem a deep green.

I whistled, "Yeah that is impressive." I lied down next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I yawned. I hadn't realized just how dead tired I was. I stuck my head in the crook of her neck and inhaled. The mix of her scent and heartbeat lulled me to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kenshin was so cute! He was all curled up to me like a puppy.<p>

Well if puppies were 6'4", blonde, and could pick up a man twice his size and throw him over his head.

Not to mention incredibly sexy. In his sleep Kenshin pushed his leg in-between my own causing me to squeak in surprise. His arms tightened around my waist and his head burrowed deeper in my shoulder. I didn't understand how he could breathe like that. I heard the door open downstairs and my obnoxious cousin and his friends stomping up the stairs.

I smelt his mischievousness then they stopped in front of my door. He probably didn't know I was home. I grinned and pretended to be asleep. Next to me I heard Kenshin waking up. I put my finger to his lips as the door slowly opened.

My room was pretty dark so it was easy to put my hand back. From the smell of it Vinny, my cousin, and his three friends hadn't noticed our presence. "Dude, this is your sister's room?" I could smell Kenshin's confusion. Vinny instantly went to the table by my bed where I kept my candy stash hidden. It was dark enough that I could keep my eyes open. He turned on the side lamp. The sudden light hurt my eyes but I didn't move. His friends were looking at my CDs and drawings. One of his friends who was named Lorenzo happened to look over at my bed. His eyes widened when he saw me and Kenshin lying there. "Uh….Vinny." "Shhh. I'm concentrating."

My candy stash was very well guarded. I had rigged it so that if you tried to open it by force it would shock you.

What I love candy? "Uh….. Vinny the bed." By now his other friends had looked over. They all stared at us with their mouths wide open. "What about it?" He looked over and his eyes grew as big as plates. "Why hello Vinny-kins. And what do you think your doing?" He looked like a fish before he noticed Kenshin. "Hey who the heck is this guy!" I petted Kenshin's head. "This is my new puppy. His name is Kenshin. Isn't he cute." I grabbed Kenshin's chin and pecked him on the lips. Vinny and his friends blushed. Their blushes deepened when Kenshin purred and nuzzled my neck. "Mmmm… **Master**."

I've never seen them move so fast.

When I heard his bedroom door shut I laughed so hard I started to cry. "Ahaha… Their faces! Hahaha." The most I got out of Kenshin was a smirk. After I calmed down I looked at Kenshin. "So I guess you wanna know why Vinny called me his sister?"

He simply nodded. I sighed and began to explain. "Well since I have been relocated and am staying with this family we all agreed that when we have guests or we all go out I'm their daughter." He nodded and motioned for me to lie back down with him. "I should buy you a collar and leash so that you being my dog can be more believable."

He shrugged and grabbed my arm when I wasn't moving as fast as he would like. He pinned me under his body and kissed me. If I was standing my legs would have buckled. We pulled away when suffocation was evident. I heard the front door open again and smelled my aunt and step-uncle before I heard them. I got out of the bed much to Kenshin's displeasure.

I walked to the door and motioned for him to follow me. He did so slowly.

I smiled at him. He was so adorable sometimes. I reached behind me and laced my fingers with his. We walked down the hall and down the stairs before heading into the kitchen where my Aunt Carla and step Uncle Mike were putting away groceries.

Mike saw us first. He tapped my Aunt Carla's shoulder and pointed at us. She turned and frowned slightly at our entwined hands. "Hi sweetie", she turned back to her groceries.

"Hi Auntie, did you get cherries?" She spun around quickly in shock. I smiled calmly. "It's ok this is Kenshin my childhood friend, and future mate." I blushed lightly at that while Kenshin only squeezed my hand lightly. Carla still seemed kind of worried. "Well, did you get cherries?" She shook her head then reached into one of the bags and produced the delicious cherries.

My mouth was watering. She threw them to me and I scurried back to my room to grab some chocolate, while Kenshin waited in the kitchen

* * *

><p>I chuckled at Inume's reaction to getting cherries.<p>

I was kind of uncomfortable being left with her Aunt and Uncle. Her Uncle kept sneaking glances, while her Aunt smelled upset about something. "Do you want a snack Kenshin?" I shook my head and leaned on the door jamb.

"No, I'm fine thank you for asking." Her Aunt nodded and went back to whatever it was she was doing. I heard Inume coming down the stairs. I turned my face slightly and smirked. Mike looked at the door questioningly.

About ten seconds later Inume came crashing through. He seemed surprised. She sat at the island with her chocolate bar and her cherries. She opened both and started eating. She finished and sat back. There was a bit of chocolate on the side of her mouth. I walked forward, grabbed her chin and tilted her face towards me.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her Aunt and Uncle watching us. I leaned down and licked the chocolate off her lips. She leaned slightly so it would easier. Her Aunt and Uncle were surprised at my actions. I pulled away and licked my lips. Inume smiled and thanked me. Her Aunt became furious and stomped up to me. "You stay away from Inume!" I was somewhat confused, didn't she know what typed of demons we were? Dog demons were naturally touchy and affectionate towards their mates. My actions weren't very unusual.

Inume stood up and got between us. "Auntie knock it off, it's a demon thing! He didn't do anything wrong, I would have been more surprised if he hadn't done that." She didn't seem convinced but backed down easily enough. Inume grabbed her trash and threw it away. "So Inume what kind of demon is Kenshin?" I looked over at Mike when he asked this question.

Inume seemed calm enough when she answered, "He is an Inu-youkai." Mike seemed confused so I decided to clear it up for him. "It means a full dog demon." He nodded and Inume smiled at me. I liked her smile. She hooked her finger in my belt loop and pulled. I followed behind her like the puppy I supposedly was. "Let's go to the movies." I nodded in agreement, it sounded like fun. "What movie do you wanna see?" She said, "I wanna see Battle in L.A." I chuckled at her. When she was little she hated being scared. Now she seemed not to care as much. "Auntie, Kenshin and I are going to the movies. See you in a couple of hours."

She opened the door and got into my jeep.

I drove to the theatre. We got our tickets and headed inside. Inume was pouting because I wouldn't let her pay for the tickets. We got our favorite treats and went into the theatre. She picked our seats and we sat through the previews.

I jumped when a bag of gummy worms were shoved into my face. I looked down the arm holding them to see Inume looking frustrated. "Hmm, I can't open them so give me some assistance." I grabbed the bag and ripped them open. I stole a few and handed them to her. She grabbed them, sat back to enjoy the movie.

* * *

><p>About two hours later we exit the movie theatre.<p>

"Well that was disappointing." Kenshin just nodded in agreement. We got in his car and headed back to my home.

About a mile away he smelled smoke and blood. But that wasn't as disconcerting as the scent of many demons. We looked at each other and I could feel the cold fingers of dread creep up my spine.

He stepped on the gas and headed in the direction of the demons. My fears were realized when we saw my house engulfed in flames. I jumped out of the jeep before it even stopped moving and ran towards the door. Behind me Kenshin screamed my name. Using my demonic power I kicked down the door. It flipped into the house with me following. Inside the heat was so intense it hurt my skin.

I breathed in deep to scent out anyone who might be in the house. I smelt Vinny and his friends in his room. I ran up the stairs trying to avoid getting burnt. The skirt of my dress caught fire but I ignored it. I finally got to the second landing and booked it to Vinny's room when I got to the door it was locked. I didn't have time to knock so I rammed it with my shoulder.

The boys all yelled in surprise. "Inume! Your on fire!" I looked down at my dress to find I was indeed on fire. I patted myself then looked up. The boys looked a little shaken but other then that they were fine. "Come on we have to get out of here! Each of you get a blanket and cover yourselves with them." I waited until they were and then motioned for them to follow.

"Come on quickly!" We hurried out of the room.

Everything was burning. Somehow we made it down the stairs. I ushered the boys out the door. Vinny grabbed my arm when I started back. "Wait! You can't go in there you'll die!" "I have to go see if mom and Mike are in there. It's ok I'll be fine." I peeled his hand off gently and ran back inside. I scented the air and smelt them in the kitchen.

I also smelt their blood.

Even though I knew they were dead I still ran to them. The roof above me collapsed. I jumped but my foot got caught under one of the two-by-fours. I screamed in pain. My ankle was definitely broken. "KENSHIN!" The pain of the broken ankle and the burns I was getting were making staying conscious quite difficult. A pair of strong arms grabbed me around the waist and hauled me up and out from under the smoldering wood.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and he carried me out of the house. I looked up into the eyes of Kenshin. I let my tears fall freely. "They're dead." I let the darkness engulf me.

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to do. Inume just ran into a burning building. I thought that after she got her cousin and his friends out she would stay with me but then she ran back in. Her cousin was hysterical. I stayed with them and called the police.<p>

I was in the middle of telling them where we were when I heard her scream. I dropped the phone and ran into the building. "Inume! Inume answer me damn it!" I heard her scream my name.

I ran towards the kitchen and saw her trapped under a burning piece of wood. She looked so scared. I ran to her and grabbed her. Using all my strength I pulled. Unconsciously she let out a whimper. I heard her foot crack. I looked down at her legs and saw third degree burns and one of her foot was crushed. I cursed and got us both out of there.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

Her whole body was trembling. I looked down at her.

She was crying, "They're dead." She went limp in my arms. "Inume?" An ambulance, fire truck, and police cars came screeching up the street. They came to a stop and got out of their cars. The firemen took care of the fire. The ambulance took Inume, much to my displeasure, and the police took all of our statements.

When I was done talking to officer Mogi, I headed towards the hospital with Vinny and his friends to see Inume. We got there in twenty minutes and went to her room. She was in a bed with tubes in her arms and a cast on her leg. She looked so little. I walked up to the side of the bed and grabbed her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Kenshin we got to get out of here. I know who killed them I smelt them in the house." She was crying again.

I looked at her cousin. He nodded in agreement. "Get her out of here. I know she can avenge them." I nodded to him and started taking out the needles in her arm. Once she was disconnected I picked her up. "Vinny open the window."

He followed my orders while his friends watched. We were 6 stories up, I got on the ledge and jumped behind me I heard Vinny's friends gasp. Inume pointed out where we had to go. I landed on a roof and set her down. She looked up at me.

"Kenshin don't hate me ok?" I just blinked.

Her hands glowed a light green, my eyes widened at the familiar feeling of miko power. "I-Inume?" Her hands stopped glowing and she unwrapped her wounds. I was proved right when her wounds were completely gone even the broken foot was fine. She looked up at me. "Kenshin I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was supposed to be a secret."

I didn't know what to do. "Is this why that demon was after you?" She nodded. I picked her back up. "We'll talk about this later." She nodded again. "Where am I going?" She pointed in a seemingly random direction. I followed her directions as fast as I could. Finally we came to a wooded area. I stopped and set her on her feet. She turned towards the most wooded part. Out of the woods stepped two figures one was familiar the other a complete stranger.

* * *

><p>"Why hello Kenshin, Inume we have been expecting you isn't that right Hitsuyari?"<p>

* * *

><p>I wanted to cry and kill at the same time. I still couldn't believe that she would betray me like this. "Asheley I hope you are ready to die tonight." She just chuckled, "Me? Die? I don't think so you filthy mutt."<p>

I just shook my head and squared my shoulders. Grabbing my necklace I yanked it off.

I felt as the illusion flickered and then fell. It was nice to be myself for once. I could feel Asheley's slight surprise. Dog demons have that effect on people. It's the feral look in our eyes. I called powers to the surface and waved my hand lightly the trees danced with my movements. "Do you really wanna fight?"

her eyes steeled and her shoulders stiffened. Behind her Hitsuyari pulled out a scythe the blade itself as big as me. Kenshin came up next to me and manipulate the shadows until they made swords.

I whistled. "Didn't know you could do that." He just shrugged. Apparently Hitsuyari was tired of the wait because he chose that moment to attack. Kenshin jumped in front of me and parried the attack.

"Hmmm. Looks like our little princess has a guard dog now." I growled at that and used my plants to grab his legs. They pulled him down into the ground until he was only an upper torso. Kenshin slashed at his neck but he blocked with his arm. I watched as his severed hand flew through the air and landed at Asheley's feet. Hitsuyari roared in pain.

He blasted out of his imprisonment and charged at me. He was unable to use his scythe properly so he threw it to the side. He went to stab his hand through my gut but I called up a vine in time. Unfortunately he used his foot to kick me when I least expected it. I flew through the air and hit a tree snapping it in half. I looked up to see him looming above me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kenshin running towards me.

Behind him Asheley had a short sword. I screamed for him to turn but it was too late. I could only stare in shock at the sword sticking out of him. 'no…' suddenly I saw red. When I came out of it Asheley was gaping at me from the end of my hand.

Blood fell from her mouth. I looked for Kenshin. He was lying motionless on the floor the sword was still in him. I pulled my hand out from her gut and it made a sick slurping noise.

She fell to the ground and slowly bled to death.

I ran to Kenshin. I pulled the sword out and started healing him. Tears were streaming down my face. He wasn't responding. "Kenshin? Kenshin wake up. Please, please wake up!" I pumped more of my powers into him but he wasn't moving. I could feel my body giving up. "No, no, NO!" black spots doted my vision but I kept pumping my powers into him until I had no more. I laid my head on Kenshin's chest and sobbed until I passed out from the excursion.

* * *

><p>I had no-more tears.<p>

I just stared at the stone. I kept reading the name over and over.

Next to me Alyssa was crying softly. Her parents walked with her back to the car but I stayed.

I stayed until the sun went down and the stars came out.

I stayed until warm arms wrapped around my middle.

I stayed until the arms pulled me to a car.

Even now I looked back and could see the name on the stone. 'Asheley Costello 1994-2011' I turned to Kenshin who was driving and grabbed his hand.

We were headed towards the airport I was finally going to see my mother and father.


End file.
